Ben 10, Top Gun
by 13en-writes-all
Summary: Ben is 18, and Julie is going of to school in Los Angeles, Ben wants to go somewhere exciting, so while he's watching a movie, he comes up with the idea to go to Top Gun. While he's there, he does some amazing flying, but when his old school bully, Cash becomes his co-pilot, and get's killed, Ben questions whether or not he made the right choice. M for later


**Chapter 1 – Sign-up day**

**This takes place when Ben is 18**

Ben was sitting in his bed at home in Bellwood, dressed like he usually was, his green jacket, black shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers, the Omnatrix on his wrist.

He was enjoying some popcorn, while watching Tom Cruise in _Top Gun_, just chomping away at his popcorn.

The only reason he wasn't out with Julie was because she was shopping with Gwen.

As Ben was watching the movie, a crazy idea popped into his head, "Why don't I sign up for Top Gun?"

He graduated from high school last week, and he needed to start looking at a college, why not one that everyone knows? And besides, Julie was going to college at UCLA, so why not go someplace near?

Ben pulled out his laptop, and looked up Top Gun, and found a small application for Top Gun of Los Angeles.

He typed out the application, and sent it in, "Now it's just a matter of waiting." He thought as he went back to his movie.

_At the Bellwood Mall_…

Kevin was holding Gwen and Julie's luggage as he walked behind them.

"So what College are you going to?" Julie asked Gwen.

"Me and Kevin are thinking about UCLA in California," Gwen said, "What about you and Ben?"

"Ben hasn't decided," Julie said, "But I've already been handed a scholarship to the UCLA, so maybe Ben will get in."

"Maybe," Gwen said, "I'd love to be within close proximity of you two."

"Hopefully Ben won't try something stupid." Julie said.

"Ben, do something stupid," Kevin asked sarcastically, "What else is new?"

"For once Kevin is actually making sense," Julie said, "What do you think he'll do?"

"Come on," Gwen said, "You know Ben loves you, what would he do?"

_One hour later, Ben's house_…

Julie got back to Ben's house, his parents still weren't home, so she decided to go up to his room.

Ben was fast asleep in his bed, a large bowl with a few popcorn kernels in the bottom were all that was left inside.

Julie took the popcorn bowl, placed it aside, sat down on Ben's bed and laid back on his shoulder.

_One week later, Ben's house, dinner time…_

Ben's mother, Sandra had made Ben's favorite, Tia-Noodles with Tai-Chicken when his phone rang.

Ben picked up his phone, and saw the call was coming in from Los Angeles, California, "I gotta take this," Ben said as he stood up, "It's a school I applied for."

Ben walked into the other room, and answered the phone, "Yes?" He answered.

"Mr. Tennyson?" The man over the other end asked.

"Yes." Ben said.

"I'm Colonel James Dudley of the Naval Fighter Weapons School, Top Gun, of Los Angeles" Colonel James said, "I know a lot about you kid, and I have to say, I couldn't be more impressed by your application. And it's not just because you're kind of a celebrity, but you're in."

"Really," Ben exclaimed, halfway yelling, and drawing the attention of his parents, "Thank you so much sir!"

"And," Colonel James said, "I'd like to offer you a Full-Scholarship."

"Full Scholarship," Ben asked, "Thank you sir! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Don't mention it," Colonel James said, "You start on September 9th."

"Thank you sir," Ben said, "Bye," Ben hung up his phone, then started jumping around, and exclaiming, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"What?" Carl Tennyson asked his son.

"I was just accepted into a school," Ben exclaimed, "With a Full-Scholarship!"

"All right," Carl exclaimed as he and Sandra ran towards their son, and embraced him, "We have to call your Cousin and Grandpa Max!"

Carl called his brother, Grandpa Max, Julie, and a lot of other people.

Pretty soon, they were having a small party at a local restaurant, the adults drinking beer, and the teens drinking soda. There was a big banner over the center of the restaurant that read _Good Luck Ben_.

Ben was off in the corner, having a conversation with Gwen, Kevin, Ken, and Julie when Carl caught everyone's attention, "Alright everybody," Carl exclaimed, "We are here tonight to celebrate my son's acceptance into college," everyone in the restaurant clapped and cheered for Ben, "Here's to Ben!"

"To Ben," everyone exclaimed as they raised their glasses.

Once that calmed down, and the party resumed, Ken raised a question, "So where are you going?" he asked.

"Los Angeles," Ben said as he wrapped his arm around Julie's shoulders, "I want to be as close to my girl as I can."

"What school?" Gwen asked, standing next to her brother.

"You'll find out soon enough," Ben said, "Right now though, I think we should focus on having the best summer ever before college."

Where Ben was going was revealed in June when Ben, Julie, Gwen, Kevin, and Ken were at Ben's house watching a movie before there was a knock at the door.

"I got it," Ben said as he walked over to the door, and opened it, revealing a UPS delivery driver standing at the door with a box, "Yes?"

"Ben Tennyson," the driver said as he held out a clipboard and pen, "Sign here please."

Ben signed his name, and took the box, "Thanks," Ben said as he walked into the house with the box.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Something from my school," Ben said as he placed the box down on the kitchen table, and opened it to reveal a pair of military-cadet boots, military-green jumpsuit with the patch of the United States Navy Fighter Weapons School, plus a white military suit, and a Navy cap, "My new uniform."

"Go put it on," Julie said, "I'd love to see my man in his uniform."

"Ok," Ben said as he walked into the other room, and changed into the white shoes that came with the suit, the suit itself, and the cap.

Ben walked into the room where everyone saw him, "Well?" Ben asked.

"Where the hell did you apply," Julie asked as she walked up to Ben.

"I should have told you," Ben said, "I applied for Top Gun."

"Hold on a minute," Kevin exclaimed, "You applied the Navy Fighter Weapons School?"

"Yes I did," Ben said, "It seemed like the most logical choice, I'd only be a mile away from Julie, and I'd get to fly a few cool planes."

"You saw what happened on _Top Gun_," Gwen said, "What makes you so sure you won't end up like Maverick's co-pilot?"

"Because I've been flying for the betterment of eight years," Ben said, referring to the Omnatrix, "Flying a plane shouldn't be too different."

"Just be careful," Julie said, "I can't afford to lose you."

"You won't," Ben said as he cupped Julie's face in his hands, "I'll survive, for you."

"Aww baby," Julie said as she leaned up to Ben who leaned down toward her, and they kissed.

_Ben would soon learn how wrong he was about flying a plane_

**Please Comment**


End file.
